Useless Alcohol?
by Hybrid-Kothari
Summary: Asi fue como sucedio, cuando me di cuenta ya me le habia propuesto. Draco/Ginny


_**¡HE VUELTO!**_

**_Y entonces me senté frente a la compu, y no lo pude evitar. He aquí un shot de lo mas no característico por su tamaño y estilo, pero interesante._**

**_ ¡Espero les guste!_**

* * *

Capitulo único:

**Useless Alcohol?**

Ya llevaba uno, y estaba seguro que era el primero de muchos. Sí, ahí se iba otro por la garganta. Tenía muchas razones para beberlos; alegría, dolor, emoción, sentimientos reprimidos, incluso celos escondidos. Era tanta la euforia en el que su cerebro se encontraba que lo único que quería era apagarlo de una vez por todas. Y el alcohol parecía tener ese efecto sobre la gente. Aunque, algunos otros afectos sobre él.

O eso era lo que todos le habían dicho, la única vez que se había emborrachado había sido en una fiesta privada en Slytherin en la graduación, la muerte de sus padres y la derrota de Voldemort coincidieron y sólo por otros se enteró, Blaise lo había detenido justo a tiempo antes de comenzar su carrera como stripper frente a todo Slytherin.

Hasta el día de hoy, los comentarios lo seguían, pero había sido algo con lo que había tenido que aprender a vivir. Junto con el hecho que del 90 por ciento de las mujeres con las que salía estaban enteradas, e intentaban emborracharlo para ver si lograban un show privado.

Sí, el definitivamente se emborrachaba fácilmente, bueno… sólo si a fácilmente nos referimos a unos buenos litros de alcohol y algo que ahogar, porque ahí Draco perdía por completo el control sobre su cerebro y sin medir las consecuencias terminaba haciendo lo último que en cualquier situación haría.

Por eso, tenía expresamente pedido que uno de sus amigos lo detuviera, porque cuando pasaba de los diez, la resistencia se desvanecía. Pero actualmente Blaise estaba preocupado de chuparle la cara a la Lunática esa y _ella_… pues no quería ni mirar que estaba haciendo _ella _con el imbécil de Creveey. Sangre sucia, un pobre idiota miserable y seguiría insultándolo, pero había cosas más importantes, como beber este trago de whisky de fuego.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Un tercer vaso de whisky de fuego y la resistencia desaparecida.

-¡Hey! ¿Contento?

-Linus –saludó bebiendo del pequeño vaso.

-No puedo creer que ya nos hemos recibido.

El joven se sentó al lado de Draco en la barra y pidió una cerveza mientras Draco otro shot más. Linus lo miró bebérselo de un sorbo y pedir otro.

- Draco…, todos sabemos que pasó la última vez.

-Hemos terminado cuatro años de duro entrenamiento y quiero celebrar.

-¿Y no recordar el ridículo que harás? Llamaré a Blaise… no, mejor a Ginevra.

- ¡No!

Linus Zabini llegó a saltar del susto.

-No la quiero cerca, además está con el imbécil de Creveey, y Blaise con Lovegood. No los molestes.

- ¿Y Daphne?

- A la última persona que quiero ver –y luego río crudamente.

Linus lo miró extrañado. Y luego comprendió. Draco estaba lo suficiente bebido como para ser verdaderamente sincero. Porque al parecer había más respecto a la ruptura de hacía seis meses con Daphne de lo que todos se habían enterado. Draco parecía hostil hacia Daphne, tal vez el deseo de no comprometerse no era la única razón.

-Creo que debería llevarte a casa.

-¡Estoy bien! , no estoy ebrio, al menos no aún…–y le dio una sonrisa.

Linus lo miró y meneó la cabeza para luego beber un poco de su cerveza y sonreír. Este era el verdadero Draco aunque un poco pasado en copas, si bien ya llevaba cinco shots.

Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y alguien le besó la mejilla. Linus se giró para recibir y abrazar a su novia.

-Me alegró que lo hayas logrado.

-Sí, los benditos goblins pueden ser hacer de tu vida un infierno, pero aquí estoy.

-Ese banco va a terminar agotándote.

-No lo creo –Pansy sonrió y le dio un corto beso- ¿Vamos a bailar?

-Pero Draco…

-Sé cuidarme solo, gracias –le interrumpió el joven rubio.

Draco saludó a Pansy y pidió un whisky mientras la chica arrastraba a Linus a la pista, y girando en la barra tuvo una panorámica de todo el bar.

La clase de amigos que se graduaba de aurores había decidido arrendar un bar e invitar a todos los cercanos para celebrar. Por ahí veía cabelleras castañas, entre ellos Finnigan y Bulstrode conversando animadamente con unos compañeros de la Academia de Aurores. A Daphne hablando con Nott y a Ginevra… o lo que parecía ser su cabello ya que estaba de espaldas a él en una cabina. Colin Creveey se veía de frente.

Cómo odiaba a ese tipo.

¿Qué era lo que ella veía en él? Un completo cero a la izquierda, no tenía ni si quiera donde caerse muerto… ¿Carrera? Sí, bueno había terminado de graduarse de auror, pero ¡él acababa de recibirse de auror, por igual! , y más aún sin tener necesidad y con todo el dinero del mundo.

Cómo odiaba cuando esto ocurría. Cómo lo odiaba desde que se había hecho completamente presente. Ahí él estaba de lo mejor con su novia, una hermosa novia, hay que agregar, alguien que su madre hubiese aceptado con ojos cerrados, pero no, sus sentimientos embotellados no tienen nada mejor que hacer que destaparse. ¿Y en qué resultó? En una tremenda pelea hace seis meses con su novia y la ruptura alegando que él no estaba listo para ningún tipo de compromiso, que era lo que Daphne quería.

Que cobarde había sido, pero… ¿qué más podía decir? Qué tal: "Daphne… sé que hemos sido pareja por un par de años y bueno… creo que deberíamos terminar… sí… tú ya sabes, los sentimientos que he descubierto que siento por Weasley han salido a la superficie, han estado saliendo desde que ella terminó con Blaise hace unos años, pero era muy idiota como para aceptarlo"

Sí, claro. Eso sonaba bien, tal como sonaba una Daphne enardecida. Hubiera terminado en San Mungo luego de una conversación que incluyera esas palabras. Así que optó por el lado fácil. No listo al compromiso que ella buscaba. Y para ser sinceros lo estaba… solamente que no con ella. Daphne no era la mujer de su vida y no podía continuar amarrándola a él, no podía continuar dejándola soñar con ser la esposa del gran Draco Malfoy.

No eso no era, ni sería posible.

Se volteo, dio la espalda a todos los demás, y siguió tomando… era lo mejor.

--

Draco abrió los ojos por la excesiva luz que entraba a la habitación. Se movió un poco y notó que no estaba en su cama. ¿Dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí? Removió un poco mas y luego miró a su alrededor. Estaba en Malfoy manor, pero estaba acostado en el sillón del recibidor. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí? Pues mejor no preguntar.

Alguien se acercó y le tiró un tubo.

-Tómate eso, te sentirás mejor.

Era Pansy, pero no sonaba para nada simpática. Sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos. Merlín, no… había tomado más de la cuenta. Suspirando un poco se bebió la poción de un sorbo aguantando el asco por el sabor y la cabeza se le aclaró mucho más, pero no lo suficiente como para recordar aunque fuese algo de la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al laboratorio, que por cierto no estaba muy lejano. Pansy estaba concentrada guardando todo los ingredientes que había usado, mientras Linus estaba sentado en la silla junto a la mesa observándola.

Ambos regresaron a verlo a penas se hizo presente en la puerta… Linus sonrió con burla, y Pansy solo lo miro más seria, pero enseguida se enfoco en lo que estaba haciendo…

-Vamos, dime ¿qué se supone hice esta vez?

Se apoyó en una mesa cercana y vio a Pansy pausar para regresar a mirarlo, seria otra vez.

-Mmm… ¿qué has hecho o dicho? – preguntó ésta dando que pensar…

Draco la observó por un momento dudoso, no recordaba nada, su cabeza no funcionaba bien…

-Creo que el pobre de Lucius Malfoy debe de estar revirándose en su tumba –sentenció el castaño Linus desde donde estaba sentado, haciendo con mofa…

Esto lo preocupó un poco, pero sólo un poco. Linus sólo hacia ese tipo de comentarios cuando era algo que de verdad tenía peso. Aunque seguro y no era para tanto, es decir otro striptease no era para tomárselo a pecho, a menos que…

-Aparte de ponerte a gritar a diva voz que eras el único Malfoy contra Voldemort, y luego proponerle matrimonio a Weasley, nada más creo yo, sólo eso.

El rubio se escandalizo…

-¡¿Le propuse matrimonio a Weasley?!

-Y digamos que detallaste… que no fue Potter, sino tú quien mató a tu padre…

-¡¡QUÉ!!

Se tiró a la mesa y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Pansy suspiró un poco y se sentó al frente de él.

-No sé en qué estabas pensando, pero en todo caso creo que nadie te creyó.

Draco cerró los ojos y se apretó la nariz para soltar un grito.

-¿Me caí?

-Si es que comparas al puño de Weasley con la acera, pues creo que podría ser aplicable –sentenció Linus con burla– si que te la has buscado, hermano.

-Debería estar mejor, Weasley te aplicó una poción hace unas horas -Pansy sonrió con malicia- aunque no me sorprendería que te haya dejado para que sientas el dolor.

Draco refunfuño un poco ante esto, tratando de no impacientarse, Pansy por lo general, siempre solía ser molesta con sus comentarios.

-Ginevra… -susurró Draco asustado- ¿Está aquí?

-Debería estar en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

El rubio asintió y mirando a su alrededor se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme, tengo algunas semanas libres antes de empezar en el departamento de aurores, hago una maleta y dejo que todo esto se calme por sí solo, sé que no sacaré nada tratando de solucionarlo y no estoy listo para enfrentar a nadie.

Pansy lo vio marcharse de la cocina y meneó la cabeza, para luego dedicar una mirada reprobatoria a Linus, el cual estaba divertido con la situación.

Draco avanzó por el pasillo después de haber subido las escaleras como un rayo.

_Con un poco de suerte y Weasley ha tomado el dormitorio de huéspedes más alejado al mío._

Y al parecer sí, ya que llegó a su cuarto sin percances. Ahí dentro sacó la maleta del clóset y echó toda la ropa que pudiese conseguir tomar en ese momento, se iría a un lugar muy lejano, tal vez… Sudamérica. Sí, bien lejano, ahí estarían en invierno, tenía que sacar ropa de abrigo.

El joven estaba tan absorto que no sintió la puerta en el pasillo abrirse o la persona acercándose.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó una voz con un poco de pánico.

-Me voy –respondió sin girarse y continuó metiendo ropa.

-¿Para siempre?

-No, sólo durante unas semanas.

Draco oyó un suspiro de alivio y tuvo que evitar las ganas de sonreír.

-Draco…

-No lo hagas, debido a la situación creo que es lo más apropiado –suspiro resignado- yo que pensaba que no había nada peor que hacer de stripper. De verdad lamento la vergüenza que te hice pasar, pero ahora no necesito nada más que irme y tratar de olvidar, aunque ni siquiera recuerde lo que hice.

-Draco…

-¡No! –giró a mirarla.

Ginny estaba en pijama (una pijama de él, por cierto) y estaba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta. Se veía hermosa, el verde le quedaba de maravilla, aunque la pijama en si era un poco grande.

Se notaba un poco preocupada, y tan bien el hecho de tener ojeras, mostraba que no había dormido mucho, pensando en todos los eventos de la noche anterior. Mejor no dejarla hablar.

-Quiero saber por qué bebías anoche.

Demasiado tarde para eso.

Si ya había llegado al extremo de pedirle matrimonio, contarle la verdad no sería tan terrible, pero aún así...

-No creo que necesites saberlo Weasley – respondió el rubio.

Draco decidió que seguir prolongando esta tortura, era demasiado, y giró para continuar haciendo la maleta. Abrió el cajón y sin inmutarse a seleccionar ropa tomó lo que pudo y lo lanzo a la maleta, hasta que de pronto se escucho un plof repentino. Ahí, en la cama, junto a la maleta había aparecido una pequeña caja, la cual estaba junto a un sobre.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en que esto era consecuencia de la estupidez que había hecho anoche. Bendito ministerio que no se le pasaba nada, ni la más informal de las propuestas. Escuchó pasos, seguramente los de Weasley acercándose, para ver más de cerca lo que había pasado. Sonrió tristemente ante esto.

-¿Es eso?

-Sí, antes de irme arreglaré este asunto con el ministerio -sentenció el rubio volteándose hacia ella, le sorprendió tenerla tan cerca.

-¿Crees que eso arreglará todo? -preguntó, su mirada era ininteligible...

-Creo que sí, esto no es más que una confusión. No tendremos nada que ver con este chiste, yo de verd…

Después de eso resonó el fuerte golpe de una cachetada…

La pelirroja roja de la ira y Draco con los ojos cerrados y la cara volteada.

Cuando éste se regresó a verla, que fue algunos segundos después, ella estaba bañada en lágrimas, las cuales eran silenciosas, como siempre había sido con ella...

-Ginevra… yo…

-¡Cállate! -la pelirroja tomó un suspiro, y más lagrimas se derramaron incontroladamente- nunca más te atrevas a jugar con mis sentimientos, y luego llamarlos un chiste Draco Malfoy, ¡¿me has escuchado?!

Draco la observó por un instante, para luego asentir vehemente. ¡Demonios! tenía que suspender toda la estupidez de ayer ahora mismo, la sola idea de verla así otro momento era devastador, y más aún cuando todo había sido culpa suya y de sus estúpidos sentimientos, aunque pensándolo bien no había sido para nada una estupidez, sino, sus más profundos sentimientos tomando fuerza y haciendo lo más conveniente en ese momento… pero ahora eso tenía que acabar, redimirse, y tratar de quitar esas benditas lagrimas de su perfecto rostro…

-Maldita sea Draco, ¡sólo dime si anoche hablabas en serio!

El rubio se quedo de piedra, ella estaba considerando, ella… que si anoche hablaba enserio, claro que sí, nunca ha hablado tan enserio como ayer, aunque no lo recuerde claramente…

-¿Qué estás esperando, imbécil? –se impacientó la pelirroja observándolo rudamente, las lágrimas ya habían parado, pero aún existía la marca de su recorrido en su rostro– ¿quieres que te lo quite y me lo ponga yo o vas esperar a ponérmelo tú en la próxima guerra contra Grindelwald…?

Draco la miró en shock, esto no podía significar que ella, el anillo, ¿ella hablaba del anillo…? ¿que ella estaba aceptando casarse con él…?

-Sí.

- ¿De qué…?

Draco se detuvo en la pregunta entendiendo perfectamente qué era lo que Ginny aceptaba. Se quedó congelado en su puesto y Ginny se acercó a él poniéndose enfrente.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Hurón.

Draco estaba en shock aún, pero esas palabras dieron su fruto después de un momento y sonrió, y entonces recordó.

Recordó por fin, que ella era la mejor Legilemens Oclumentista que había existido en mucho tiempo, y entonces su sonrisa se prolongo aun más… iluminándole el rostro…

Ginny sonrió, mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de él y sonrojándose por aquel atrevimiento, un poco miró abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

-¿Fue en serio?

-Hace unas semanas que la idea no deja de atacarme.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que Draco formulaba palabra en todo el intercambio, y se sonrojó aún mas, si es que eso era posible. Había dejado que su habilidad de Legilemens tomara por completo su cauce, y todas las respuestas de Draco las había leído en su mente.

Draco notó esto, o mejor dicho leyó su mente por igual, y sonrió pícaramente ante esto… a veces, actuaba tan inesperadamente, por lo fiera que, lo que más le gustaba de ella...y también dándose cuenta que la pelirroja con su preocupación había dejado su mente abierta para él…

Ginny lo miró, sintiendo su presencia en su cabeza, mejor no hacer nada al respecto. Luego sintió como Draco hacía realidad sus deseos, ya que estaba deslizando el anillo en su dedo. La pelirroja se enfoco en su acción, en especial en el anillo en su dedo. Aquel anillo, el cual era de color plata, pero sin duda era de oro blanco, en el centro había un gran diamante, que estaba directamente incrustado a una M pequeñita representada en esmeraldas.

-Es… hermoso.

-No más que su dueña -dijo el rubio, ahora besando su mano, justo el lugar donde estaba el anillo.

-¿Seguro que no te arrepentirás?

-No hay forma de hacerlo y no tenemos que apurarnos. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo pelirroja, no me importa desde cuándo es legal.

-Qué bien, porque yo también quiero eso –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿estamos comprometidos, Weasley?

-Lo estamos, Malfoy.

Draco la miró a los ojos tomándole el mentón. Sabía que esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida, aunque otra vez no recordase como diablos llegó a ella. Y con un beso cerrando esa promesa, decidió que no importaba, si se acordaba o no, lo importante eran los resultados, y sus dulces y suaves labios, por fin.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, la pelirroja logró separase.

-Mi familia, ellos… van a hacer que te suicides antes de que te cases con su princesa.

El rubio unió su frente a la de ella, colocando las manos en la cadera de la pellirroja y riendo un poco ante el comentario.

-Pues qué le vamos a hacer… no creo que _mi_ princesa deje que eso pase, ¿o sí? –Dijo con seriedad fingida.

Haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera ante la posesividad de sus palabras… automáticamente negó con la cabeza, algo que la sorprendió a ella misma, y que Draco notó.

–Eso pensé… -dijo con una risita burlona, nunca se había imaginado que él podía causar aquellas reacciones en ella, _tan fácil…_

Ginny le pegó en el pecho, y Draco la aseguró más su agarre, burlándose.

-No te confíes, hurón, tal vez no deje que te maten, pero creo que es necesario enseñarte dónde está tu lugar conmigo… sólo por si acas...

Draco ya había puesto sus labios en los de ella, sin dejarla continuar…

Pensando que la próxima vez que quisiera pedir algo importante, tal vez beber un poco no era tan mala idea. Miren dónde todo ese Whisky de fuego lo había llevado, comprometido y besando a la mujer de sus sueños.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses –sentenció la pelirroja separándose de él un poco, y amenazadoramente– O tu nariz no será lo único roto la próxima vez…

El rubio la miro un poco asustado, mejor no arriesgarse, no ahora que estaba con ella.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

_¿Qué les pareció?..._

_¿Esta ñoño, cierto?... ¿un poco cursi?. ¿algo anti Malfoy?_

_Espero opiniones, o criticas si es que les apetece._

_¡Hasta Pronto!_


End file.
